


A Friendly Welcome

by Kana_Azuleum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Dean - Freeform, Dean using Castiels fathers name during sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Giving Castiel, Hair Pulling, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, I am so sorry, Interruption, Its not porn its erotica, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Receiving Dean, Sam - Freeform, Showering Dean, Smut, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut, i can't write, motel sex, pornography reference, showering, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Azuleum/pseuds/Kana_Azuleum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many lonely weeks away, Castiel returns to Dean early one morning, disheveled and more beautiful than ever to Dean, a sight for sore eyes. But the beauty and happiness Dean feels quickly turns to sexual attraction as he decides to take his hello one step farther, not knowing Castiel has gained knowledge on some savory things, and has the same idea of a "friendly welcome".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Welcome

Dean let the lukewarm trickle of water flow down his shoulders and chest as he faced the showers spray, the dirt and grime from the last few days of riding around in the Impala slowly disintegrate as he tilted his head back, running a hand through his damp, blonde hair.

He absent-mindedly turned the frigid, cheap shower knob to the highest setting, knowing that his brother, Sam, had used all the hot water before he left for a quick supply run, but letting a small flicker of hope move his fingers to turn it anyways. He wasn't shocked but he wasn't happy when the water decided to keep its crisp flow at its current temperature.

A small flutter echoed off the green painted walls of the motel bathroom, the sound quickly finding its way to Deans ears, his head quickly turning to the side at stellar speed. He turned off the shower quickly, barely managing to not to break the shower curtain as he reached for his towel, fumbling as he wrapped it around his waist.

"Cas?"

Dean slowly pushed back the plastic shower curtain, stepping out onto the decor-matching, fluffy bath mat, his toes clenching around the fibres that stood up. Water trickled down his body, small droplets flinging around the room as he turned to look in the direction of the noise.

Before him he saw a very disheveled angel, his thick black hair sticking out slightly at the front, a long tear down the side of his trench-coat and a spot of blood on the corner of his mouth. But after many weeks without a single word from him, he was the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen.

"Cas..."

Castiel turned towards him, locking his soft blue eyes with Deans piercing green ones , wiping the blood off his face as he did so.

"Hello, De-"

Grabbing the beautiful angel before him by the edges of his tan coat collar, Dean pulled himself forwards into a yearning and lustful kiss, his lips twisting against the angels as he moved his hands down to his partners hips, no longer fearing that Castiel would pull away as his kiss held its own passion and lust.

Dean slowly backed towards the closed bathroom door, pulling along his angel by the tie that was now loosely wrapped around his neck. Fumbling with the shiny knob as his damp and slightly shaking hand could not find its grip. A small, nervous chuckle escaped his lips as the kiss was broken, a light rose-coloured glaze spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Would you like some help Dean?"

The way Castiel spoke his name sent a pulse of electricity racing through his body, the blood that had once flushed his cheeks moving to a more southern region of his body as a sense of arousal plastered a large, enticing smile onto his face.

"You do not need to be so nervous Dean, I am sure you have done this many times."

Castiel lifted one hand from the small in Deans back, and steadily turned the knob, the light blushing returning to Deans face, as the tumbled backwards. (The creaking of the old springs in the thin motel mattress a relief to Deans ears, glad they didn't just end up on the floor.)

Now pinned by the dripping man above him, Castiels eyes flickered to the pearl white towel covering Deans mid section. Breathing the same air for only a split second as Dean tilted his head down, nipping at his partners neck, earning a small submissive whimpering sound coming from the back of the angels throat.

Castiel hooked his fingers into the edges of the towel, his fingers sitting in the prominent curve of Deans hips. He slowly grinded his body against the Deans noticeable erection as he tugged at the towel. Deans choked moan breaking the kiss as he threw his head back, biting his lip as the sheets beneath them became balled in his fists.

"Give a guy a warning Cas."

Dean muttered through his shaking breath. Castiel propped himself onto his elbows, throwing one hand along the back of Deans neck to pull him closer as he set his lips onto the side of his Adam's apple, sucking a small purple bruise into the skin before pulling away, only to begin the plant kiss after kiss down his neck.

"Dean, I am giving you a warning."

"What? Cas wai-!"

Before Dean had any time to object, Castiel had rolled them both over, now straddling the un-clothed hunter. He began to trail his tongue down Deans muscly chest and stomach, quiet moans escaping the green-eyed mans lips. A small feral growl came from Castiel as his actions were stopped by the restricting towel between himself and Dean, quickly tugging it off and tossing it to the ground beside him.

Castiel ran his wide tongue from the base to the head of Deans cock, licking up the precum that had spilt and flowed down the side, the hunters fingers now entangled in his thick black hair, as he let out a grunt.

Castiel wrapped his lips around the throbbing tip of Dean's erection, slurping it loudly as a moaning low in his throat, could be heard through closed lips.

Dean made a similar sound, deeper, needier, more genuine, and flopped back on the bed as his cock was enveloped in the tight, wet heat of Castiel's mouth, a mixture of disbelief and pleasure washing over him.

Castiel watched Dean carefully, studying his reaction, and was pleased to see Dean lying back to enjoy himself.

Castiel tongued the slit of Dean's cock, getting an intense taste of the pre-cum welling up there, and a rough jerk from Dean's hips. Smiling around his mouthful, Castiel continued, and started moving lower, taking more of Dean's cock into his mouth, making it slick and wet for his lips by running along his tongue on the way back down.

Dean's breathing was becoming frantic, and his hips were rolling against his will, pushing up against the intense and expert pleasure Castiel was giving him, trying to push deeper into the angel's mouth to get even more. He knew it wasn't going to take so long, since he was so pent up, but he was enjoying every second of it.

"Shit Cas!"

Dean grunted, pulling himself up a little and burying both hands in Castiel's hair, tugging it affectionately, but finding he had no energy to push Castiel farther as he did other partners.

Castiel looked up at Dean, blue eyes, big and attentive, shaded by long, dark lashes, and his mouth, those hot, pink lips, wet and swollen and wrapped tightly around his dick while the angel bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping. The sight of him had begun to push Dean closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Cas... Gonna cum soon..."

Dean groaned, closing his eyes to the added stimulus of looking at the porn star angel between his legs. He tugged on Castiel's hair gently, urging him away from his soon to explode cock.

Castiel pulled away, very, very slowly, running his lips all the way to the very tip, and then lingering there with his tongue. His hand followed the path, gripping the base of Dean's cock, and then started jacking him, fast and sure, wanting to work the orgasm out of him.

Feeling Castiel's mouth slip free, feeling his firm, confident grip on his cock, Dean felt relief, freedom to just let loose and blow his load without drowning Castiel in the flood that was sure to come. He screwed up his eyes tight, imagining still the look of Castiel on his cock, and then he let loose, hot, and hard, his cock jumping in Castiel's grip, pulsing and jerking with the intensity of his orgasm.

Dean himself let out a loud, satisfied moan, after weeks of pent up sexual frustration, and then, finally opened his eyes to see how Castiel was.

"Jesus Cas... When did you learn how to- y'know, give head."

Dean whispered breathlessly as he ran his free-hand through his hair, looking down at Castiel.

"I am was not giving you anything Dean, I was performing the act of oral sex."

Castiel said, a hint of confusion lingering in his voice, earning an small eye rolling from Dean.

"I know, I mean-"

"You mean where did I learn how to preform such acts?"

Castiel sat upright, to maintain an easier eye contact as they continued their conversation.

"I learned it from the pornography you are so fond of, it was on your computer."

Dean gave a small embarrassed chuckle before hoisting Castiel on top of himself, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile as he planted a playful kiss onto his lips, nipping at Castiels bottom lip, as he threw the thin motel blanket over the both of them.

"Now, it's my turn."

Muttered with a honeyed voice through their now parted lips, pulling him back towards his lips by the edges of his now falling off coat (due to the fact his tie now lay on the table beside them) and working his free hand down to the thick leather belt that held up the angels pants.

A key could be heard turning in the motel lock, along with the sound of fluttering angel wings and a loud groan.

Sam stepped into the room tossing the keys into a bowl and setting down the large paper bag most likely filled with beer and other alcoholic drinks before looking over to Dean, where he lie in bed, alone.

"Seriously Sammy? You could have been 10 more minuets?"

"What do you mean, I was gone for half an hour, why-"

Sams eyes darted around the room, first to the towel that lay strewn on the carpet that sat along the bottom of Deans bed, and secondly to the blue tie that hung off the table beside him. With his face turning red, he struggled for words, before letting out an awkward laugh that bounced around the room.

"Seriously? I was gone all of 30 minuets, and your angel boyfriend can already stop by and disappear again?"

"Shut up Sam."

Dean huffed as he rolled onto his stomach, childishly pulling the blanket up to his ears as he frowned, toiling in his own embarrassment, as he plotted his sweet revenge for his dearest brother.

Hopefully, a certain trickster wouldn't mind playing along with his clever plot to embarrass his little brother.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first smut fic, and probably my last because it was really hard and I can't write to save my life, anyways, I guess if you're reading this you took the time to read the rest of it so thanks so much for spending your time with my words! 
> 
> *update*
> 
> So, I realized maybe I should imply "Deans revenge" as a Sam x Gabriel story a little more heavily, not much change other than that, except for a few, more descriptive words here and there, as well, don't forget to check out my other fanfiction (a little more than a one shot) A Rose of Summer Air, featuring all the best and a few odd pairings. Thanks again for reading, and I'd love to hear back from you guys!
> 
> -Kana


End file.
